


Happiness

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [3]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Just a drabble for this prompt. It's literally been years since I last wrote one of these.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for this prompt. It's literally been years since I last wrote one of these.

Thomas hadn't given his personal life much thought these past years. There hadn't been a reason for him to. Not until _her_.

Before she came along, all he'd cared about was work. He'd been content. But she'd changed everything.

Because, as he lay awake in the early morning hours, with the woman of his dreams asleep next to him, he realised that something had been missing.

He'd been comfortable before but never... complete. She was that last missing piece in the puzzle that was happiness. He'd finally found it. Found her. And after months of futile resistance, she was his.


End file.
